Zazahn
Zazahn (ザザーン, Zazān) is a sludge seaweed kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zazahn doesn't seem to have too much of a personality, other than being rampant and territorial. Zazhahn is very aggressive fighter, making up for the lack of powers with his brutal fighting skills. History Debut: The Duel in the Western Sea Zazahn first appeared to briefly do combat against TripGoji out in the Hawaiian seas. Zazahn was the second sea monster to attack and he rose up and tackled TripGoji from behind, grabbing him. TripGoji then backhanded Zazahn and blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath against him, sending Zazahn to temporarily to retreat back into the waters. Shortly afterwards, Zazahn joined up with the other sea monsters to gang up on TripGoji. Zazahn was then quickly defeated however by TKT Jet Jaguar who arrived quickly to subdue the sea monsters. TKT Jet Jaguar fought Zazahn third and blasted him in the back; Zazahn then then swam off and retreated. Battle in Davao: MekaGoji vs. Neo Megalon Zazahn appeared in the RP where he showed up to combat against CenturyBara and started off his battle by spraying mist from his mouth at him. CenturyBara then burrowed underground and then bursted back out, biting one of Zazahn's arms. Zazahn then bashed down another one of his fists at CenturyBara. Tunneling near Zazahn's and CenturyBara's area, then something burst out from the ground, shooting out---Neo Megalon! Neo Megalon then fired his lightning horn and napalm bombs against Zazahn, followed up with smacking him with his drills. Soon after some more fighting, Zazahn then fled and headed into the waters, swimming off. The Return of Megaguirus Zazahn reappeared when Megaguirus's commotion woke him up, causing him to head to Detroit and fight off Megaguirus. Zazahn and Megaguirus fought for a while, with Zazahn firing his mist against Megaguiurus's face, to which Megaguirus then stabbed her stinger into him, being able to drain him of his energy. However, the military then intervened, knocking the two both down. Megaguirus was able to deliver a mist ball attack against Zazahn however, sending him crashing down. Before he could retaliate, Vadoryudo then appeared, firing his Sonic Wave at him, temporarily knocking him out cold. Eventually, Jeanne arrived to battle. When Megaguirus sent her down, Zazahn woke up and then began to strangle Jeanne. The two fought for a while, before then Lilin appeared. Zazahn roared and charged at Lilin, firing his mist attack against Lilin. Lilin then lashed his Atomic Beam against Zazahn, killing Zazahn. Near the end of the battle, Megaguirus then began to drain the remnant energy of Zazahn and use it for herself, giving her some newfound energy and power to use. Abilities * Adept Swimmer: Being completely composed of seaweed, Zazahn is fully capable even if underwater. * Mist: Zazahn could fire out a stream of mist from his mouth and send it towards his opponents, that way to cover his area. Trivia * Zazahn's debut was coincidentally at the same time of the release of the Toho film, Godzilla vs. Hedorah. This is most likely done to propagate the serious pollution crisis that was plagueing Japan at the time of the episode's airing. ** Curiously, Hedorah and Zazahn bear a close resemblance to each other, although Zazahn appears to be made of plants while Hedorah's texture is vaguely plant-like instead. * Advertisements before the show's airing detailed Zazahn as Seaweed Monster (海草怪獣 Kaisō Kaijū). * Zazahn may have inspired The☆Ultraman kaiju Red Smogy. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased